


Beautiful World - When he fell into the...

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: BW系列的短篇讲述周迦交往后第二年发生的事情涉及迦尔纳的过去经历





	Beautiful World - When he fell into the...

这一两个月阿周那的日程十分紧张，晚睡早起外加在公司的外宿和频繁的出差，尽管项目上的进展大大的取得了进步，但偶尔阿周那也会在闲暇的时间中想起和自己的男友已经很久没有过认真交流的这件事。

因为之前的许多铺垫，难得让他平时为了工作可以鸽掉一切其他约定的心也被刺痛了一下，项目交接的那天下班之后，阿周那推开公寓的门时，甚至还带着一丝愧疚感。已经染上了夜色的房间里空无一人，正当他开始怀疑迦尔纳是不是也像之前的女友一样，对他失望至极而暴躁得粉碎一切再摔门走人时，蹲在门口的鞋柜上娜娜长长的叫了一声，像是要打破阿周那那过分的想象似的一跃跳到了他头上。

正逢穿着黑色修身V领T恤的迦尔纳挎着一只白色的帆布包在他后面进门，正好撞见白色长毛猫无情踩踏另一位主人的一幕。

“……没事吧？”

阿周那抱着被猫爪子和肉垫踩成鸡窝的一头乱发坐在沙发上，迦尔纳熟练的从柜子里取出医疗箱，放在他面前的茶几上。

“有抓破的地方吗？让我看看。”

他老实的放下了手，迦尔纳拨开阿周那的刘海，果然看到额头里藏着两道血红的印子。

“嘶……”

“别动。”

阿周那抽着冷气等待着皮肤上那根沾满了酒精的棉签结束它的职责，迦尔纳离得他很近，以至于阿周那能看到他从黑色V领中露出的白色脖子，凸起的喉结伴随着对方的说话而上下滑动，他就像是被猫的尾巴突然拍到脸上那样，一瞬间被勾起了某些不可说的心思，但是这种情况又不允许阿周那立刻躲开，只能用意念压住自己的某些想法。

“明天还要去吗？”迦尔纳突然问道。

“不用了，这次的项目已经结束了。”

“休假？”

“因为被说了‘平时工作也就算了，结项又没啥事的时候再看到你这张脸我就要吐了’。”阿周那半调侃似的无可奈何的复述自己上司蛮横的话。

迦尔纳如他所想的反应那般笑了起来。

“所以呢？你打算在家里继续工作吗？”

“迦尔纳。”阿周那不服气地环起手臂，“你到底是怎么看我的。”

“为了工作什么都能鸽的重度工作狂。”

“开玩笑的吧。”

“不是事实吗？”

“……至少也让我补偿一下啊。给我个台阶下啊。”阿周那抗议道。

“我知道了。”迦尔纳起身把用完的棉签扔进垃圾桶，盖上了酒精瓶，这才在阿周那的身边坐了下来，他翘着腿，脸上带着笑向阿周那发问，“那你希望我给你什么台阶下呢？”

“比如说这两天你想做什么，有什么想去的地方，因为我这一周都很闲所以随便你怎么要求。”阿周那硬着头皮说道。

“原来如此。”迦尔纳一边听一边点着头。

过了半响。

“所以呢？”

“什么？”对方睁大了眼睛茫然的看着他。

“……你想做什么？”

阿周那问完后，迦尔纳歪着头认真地思考了半秒。

“没啥想做的。”

“说了半天你就给出这个答案啊！”

“因为你突然这么说。”迦尔纳耸肩，“我这两天都有排班，店里的新人需要带。”

“嗯……”阿周那在自己的脑海里思索着，他突然灵光一现，“对了，之前你说想去买衣服来着？”

“是这样没错，不过后来我觉得上班也有制服，新衣服买不买都无所谓了。”

“现在去吧。”阿周那从沙发上跳了起来，“这才六点，附近的MoonlightCity十一点才关门，现在去还来得及。”

“现在？”迦尔纳还没说完就被他从沙发上拉了起来，他的男友兴致勃勃地握着拳头，脸上还洋溢着强行要做补偿成功找到借口的笑容，迦尔纳也不再坚持，只好点着头无可奈何地同意了阿周那的提案。

 

距离阿周那公寓不远的一所大型综合商场——MoonlightCity，此时因为周五的缘故而人来人往。

因为找停车位是件麻烦事，加上距离也并不是很远，两人在街道上步行了十来分钟就已经看到了灯光闪烁的玻璃外墙。

“你要去哪家店？”阿周那在等绿灯时向旁边的迦尔纳问道。

对方抬手指了指对面商场外侧的一家大型的门店。

“要去优O库吗……？”阿周那朝他指着的方向看去，那里是巨大的红色门牌，敞开的玻璃门里能看到汹涌的人流和巨大的打折看板。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”阿周那回答道。

他俩都没有对彼此的穿着或是生活习惯指手画脚的习惯，一方面两人本身的职业有所区别，另一方面是他俩都因为喜欢工作的原因所以共同生活的时间并没有一般情侣那样的长，或许是心有灵犀，在阿周那对于迦尔纳的选择保持尊重的时候，对方也是这样做的。

“你要买什么吗？”

进了卖场，令人欣慰的是室内的空调开得刚刚好，尽管顾客很多，但是并没有胸闷的感觉。迦尔纳走在阿周那的前面，两人穿过一排排满当当的货架，最后停在了衬衫的区域。

“等我一下。”迦尔纳在货架上四处了看了一周，还是拿起了一件对于阿周那而言很是熟悉的衣服款式。

“同款？”

“是啊。”迦尔纳丝毫没有否定的意思。

阿周那叹了口气。

“换一件吧。”

“什么？”

“至少换件款式。”他说道。

“也不是不行。”迦尔纳把那件衣服挂了回去，然后向着阿周那摊手，“我觉得都一样，如果你坚持的话，让你挑也可以。”

“你不介意？”

“我觉得穿什么都行。”迦尔纳在后面补了一句，“因为我工作有制服，和你不同。”

阿周那想起自己的柜子里成排的不同款式的衬衣和西装。

“确实……那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

迦尔纳露出微笑。

“怎么了？”看着他那样的表情，阿周那不免有些心虚。

“我想你所说的‘一块买件衣服’，就是这样的吧。”

弯下腰正准备认真选择款式的阿周那怔了半秒，也只好无可奈何的笑了笑。

“你难道没跟别人这么出去逛过街吗？”

“跟我爸倒是有过。”

“我和你爹是同样的角色吗……”

“某种意味上来说是这样。”迦尔纳抬着头思索一番后说道，在阿周那听完那句话正准备开口吐槽的时候他又说，“因为都很重要。”

“可恶。”阿周那低着头说道。

“什么？”

“别在意，因为太久没有……啊，无所谓了。”阿周那从衣架上取下一件主打oversize风格的休闲衬衫，“这件怎么样？”

“那就这件了，去付款吧。”迦尔纳点头。

“等等等等。”阿周那拉住他骨头分明的手腕，“去试一下再说。”

于是两人进了更衣间，阿周那一路上又选了几件衣服，他抱着那些各种风格的衣服站在更衣室的走廊里，一片喧闹中听着迦尔纳隔着一块帘子解开皮带的声音。

真是各种意味上的……他一边这么想着，一边拿出自己的手机翻看社交网络上的内容。

好奇心驱使阿周那直奔迦尔纳的账号，但可惜的是对方几乎没发什么内容，只有偶尔的风景照和毫无文笔的感叹。

“阿周那？”伴随着帘子拉开时清脆的声响，迦尔纳出现在阿周那的眼前。

因为衬衣的宽松而看上去像是迦尔纳没扣好扣子一样，白色的布料之间裸露出的大片胸口差点让阿周那心脏停跳。他思索或许是因为平时对方总是穿着学生模样的短袖或文化衫的缘故，偶尔穿这种时尚的衣服的时候总是有股子莫名的色气。

特别是他把阿周那拿来的一根choker已经戴上了脖子，一厘米宽的黑色皮绳附在粉白色的脖颈上加速了色情的氛围，以至于阿周那甚至在那么一瞬间考虑了一下现在就出去开房的可行性。

等他回过神来，迦尔纳那双像是能看透他想法一样的眼睛正笔直的盯着自己。

“怎、怎么了？”阿周那慌张的打消那些不可描述的念头问道，心脏跳得飞快。

“问你怎么样？”迦尔纳抬起胳膊转了转身体，衬衣的下摆被他塞进了修身的蓝色牛仔裤里，裤子因为阿周那的喜好尺码不大不小，刚好显了对方的腿部线条而又不至于在裤脚弄得太紧，腰间绑着的细腰带垂下末尾的一端，褐色的表面在牛仔布上毫不突兀，却又更进一步的抓挠着阿周那的胸口。

“很好。”阿周那干巴巴的挤出两个字，内心在咆哮。

他犹豫要不要真的买下来这一套，但是又担心穿成这样的迦尔纳在自己的眼前晃的时候，他还会不会保持清醒。

别说，现在他就快不行了。

“再试一下别的。”阿周那急忙把手里的衣服塞进迦尔纳怀里，挡住那白花花的胸膛。然后他把迦尔纳转了个方向推进了更衣室，拉上了帘子，把对方随着衣服摆动而时隐时现的后腰也一并挡在了眼前。

“阿周那？”迦尔纳疑惑的声音在帘子后面响起，“你累了？”

“没那回事，你快试吧。”阿周那背对隔间摸着胸口平复自己的心跳和呼吸。

 

等到两人提着两个袋子从店里出来，已经是十点，商场的客流逐渐减少，有着音乐喷泉和灯光的广场上两两三三的走着许多年轻人，一些情侣手挽手嬉笑打闹。

“要拉手吗？”各自提着一个袋子，迦尔纳的脖子上还戴着那根choker，夜风吹着他不怎么认真打理任其生长的白色头发，此时他笑着，又像是在开玩笑，又在那里有些认真地，向阿周那伸出手问道。

阿周那看着他的手掌，一时没了话。

“你不介意的话。”他捏住了那只没有什么多余的肉的手，感受着对方的指节埋进自己的掌心的触感。

“你脸红了？”

“那是当然。”阿周那皱着眉头说道，“你不知道我今天……”

他的声音戛然而止。

“今天怎么了？”迦尔纳探头追问道。

“没什么。”阿周那扭过头去离开他的提问，“快回吧，你明天不是还有排班吗。”

“从晚上开始而已。”

“你想暗示什么吗？”阿周那感觉心脏停跳了一拍，他回过头，盯着迦尔纳那张和平时别无二致的表情的脸。

对方没有说话，只是微笑着看着他。

在阿周那还没有说话的间隙里，迦尔纳的目光似乎被远处的什么所吸引，以至于他停了下来，盯着那一块眺望了许久。

“怎么了？”阿周那朝着他看的方向看去，那是一片饮料摊，摊边是几张餐桌，一个中年男人正坐在其中一张桌子旁边，他身前是一瓶开了盖的啤酒。

“老师……”迦尔纳喃喃地说道。

“老师？”阿周那一瞬间反应过来他口中那个名词所代表着的含义。

过去他因为出差被迦尔纳邀请到老家时从对方的父亲口中听到过的故事主角。

“你想打个招呼吗？”他感到自己被一盆凉水从头泼到脚，又因为自己所知道的内容而或多或少感到愤怒，只好捏紧了拳头，用有点干涸的喉咙勉强挤出几个字。

“为什么？”然而打破了变得紧张的气氛的是迦尔纳。

“……我也不知道。”阿周那移开了视线。

“我不会去的。”迦尔纳捏了捏他的手，“已经过去了。”

阿周那猜他是想说“现在他们都有了各自的生活，没必要再接触了”。

“话说回来。”

“怎么。”

“我去的话，你会不吃醋吗？”

阿周那瞠目结舌，过了半响才反应过来。

“我当然吃醋！”他用套着袋子的那只手砸自己的胸口，塑料袋和衣服来回地撞着他的身体，“我也是很提心吊胆的好吗？！”

“原来如此。”

“你的反应怎么这么平淡。”阿周那吐槽他，“这样也好，快点走吧，如果对方想打招呼的话……遇上也挺尴尬的。”

“为什么？”

“你真的有跟人交往的经验吗？”

“O友是有很多，谈恋爱倒是第一次。”

“你这个人刚才若无其事的倒是说了很恐怖的话啊？！”

“是吗？”迦尔纳一脸疑惑。

想起来了……阿周那在内心暗自吐槽，忘记迦尔纳的常识跟一般人有些差距了。

“算了。”他拉着迦尔纳朝马路的方向快步走去，对方也没抱怨，加快脚步跟在他的身后。

“迦尔纳？”就在穿过斑马线时，身后传来非常不妙的声音。

阿周那回过头去，果然是迦尔纳当时看到的中年男人，对方穿着皱皱巴巴的短袖短裤，趿着一双人字拖，像是失了魂一样站在马路对面望着这边。

“老……”

在迦尔纳回头准备说些什么的时候，阿周那突然抓紧了他的手掌。

“我们走。”

他拉着迦尔纳在街道上奔跑起来，留下后面呼唤的声音。

 

绕了点路，在确认甩掉了那个人的时候，两人才进了公寓楼。

“为什么突然要跑？”迦尔纳在电梯里问道。

“我吃醋了。”阿周那嘟着嘴，语气幼稚又强硬。

迦尔纳听完不仅没有生气，反而是弯了嘴角。

“笑什么？”

“说实话刚才我也不知道该做什么反应好，被你拉着跑倒也是解了围。”

“也好。”

“不过。”迦尔纳的语气突然变得执拗，他凑近阿周那的脸，“我爸跟你说了些什么吧？”

“诶？没有……”阿周那后退一步，毕竟对方父亲告诉他那些迦尔纳没怎么提过的过往时还要求他保密，以至于阿周那一直不敢在迦尔纳面前提及这些事。

“说了吧，那会你们一块去超市的时候。”迦尔纳的眼神顿时锐利起来。

阿周那心虚的躲开他逼问的视线。

诚然那时是他在迦尔纳家借住的最后一天，工作已经提前结束，阿周那本想坐早上的高铁回公司，却被迦尔纳留了下来。午饭时，因为迦尔纳有事出门而遭受了一番来自几乎长得跟对方一模一样，或者说就是迦尔纳的中年版样貌的父亲的“招待”，实质上是用威士忌和伏特加倒了“乌龙茶”给他喝。又在被灌酒的前一秒因为迦尔纳及时赶到而没有让他父亲阴谋得逞，下午却被对方以“购物”为理由拉出去在超市谈了三个小时的心，而且话题十分沉重，以至于那天让阿周那印象深刻。另一方面，他也在个人自嗨度极高的兜兜转转的单恋中终于被告知了对方的心意，才终于有了迈出更进一步的念头。

在谈论那件事时的迦尔纳父亲显得比平时更老，不过他尽管担心，但还是放儿子做了自己喜欢的事情，又在阿周那被邀请前来时想了各种歪门邪道来观察他是否靠谱，最后也还是让他不必把那些过去的事放在心上，即使……

“什么都没说，只是因为买东西的意见不同所以……”

“你眼神在说谎。”

电梯里的气氛变得尴尬起来。

他忘了迦尔纳的直觉一向敏锐。

“我投降。”阿周那举起双手，“我知道你和你老师之前具体发生了什么。”

“所以呢？”

“所以……”正在阿周那思索的时候，电梯的提示音响了，他急忙奔向公寓的房门，输了密码进入玄关，正准备换鞋的时候，迦尔纳关上了门抓住了他的手腕。

“所以？”

“呃……”阿周那把手里的袋子放在鞋柜上，他不由自主地移开视线用那只空了的手做了两下手势，“我其实并不介意，你明白吗？因为我认为那是有别的原因的，而且……”

他停了下来。

“而且？”迦尔纳仍在追问。

“你真的喜欢过他吗？我只是有点好奇，听着，我自己也交往过很多人，我不会追究自己交往的对象以前跟谁睡过或者喜欢过谁，我只是作为谈心层面上的……”

“我也不知道。”昏暗中响起迦尔纳平静的声音，硬生生地打断了阿周那的语无伦次，“事实上，那件事发生的时候我也不知道。”

“我是说在那之前，或在那之后……”阿周那抓了抓自己的卷发，“说实话，你对他是怎么想的？”

“虽然你可能会觉得奇怪，但我也不太确定。”迦尔纳回答道，“我对他并没有对你这样的感觉。”

“那其他呢？比如说仇恨？”阿周那试探性的问道。

他回想起对方父亲说过的事，从和高中里信任的教师被迫发生数次关系到被他偶然发现。迦尔纳的父亲当即就到学校抗议却没有激起太大的水花，最后只是那位老师被开除，失去了再执业的资格，迦尔纳也因此被排挤，不得不休学搬家又转校。但是他本人却没有表现出特别的情绪，在那段别人看来是算是颇为晦暗的时期里，他产生了对调酒的兴趣，高中勉强毕业之后就特地去学了这项技艺。这让阿周那一方面对此感谢，另一方面却也不知道该如何面对这些。

“我不知道，或许我根本没恨过他。”

“……即使被迫做了那些事？”

“因为已经发生了。”迦尔纳停顿了一下，“发生的时候我也一无所知，也可能是对我而言平时那样待人和蔼的老师突然变成那样是个冲击的事实吧。”

“不应该进行这个话题的。”阿周那叹了口气，“我不喜欢做这种伤口撒盐的事。”

“伤口撒盐？”迦尔纳跟着他问道，又像是想起来什么似的“啊”了一声，“我爸说的吗？”

“你只是受伤了却不自知而已。”阿周那说道。

“我并没有这么觉得。”

“我也并不是指你必须对这件事感到什么强烈的情绪，”阿周那用空着的手包住那只拉着自己的迦尔纳的手掌，“我也不知道你父亲指的是怎样的含义，或许别人会因为这些事感到愤怒或是恐惧，但在我看来，你就算什么感觉都没有也无所谓。”

因为你就是你，你的感受只是你自己的。他一边用力的握着迦尔纳有些冰凉的指尖一边这么说着。

“原来你有时候也会变得这么哲学。”迦尔纳听完后突然说道。

“别看我是个现实主义者，但在这些问题上也是会稍微变通一下好吗？”阿周那立刻吐槽道。

“那你觉得我究竟受了什么样的伤？”

“为什么这么问？”

“我也好奇你的想法。”迦尔纳的话里带着柔和的笑意。

“听着，”阿周那整理自己的头绪，“有时候我觉得你太孤独了，这么说有点多管闲事，但我以前也是这样，有交往的对象，有亲密的朋友，即便如此依然觉得孤独。所以我总是想找什么来填补这种感觉，然而很多事对我来说都毫无意义，最后我才更加的喜欢工作。”

“那现在呢？没有之前那样喜欢工作了吗？”

“至少那种感受加重了我对工作的依赖性，”阿周那想了想，“现在或许减少了一些。”

这里面也有你的功劳，他又随后补充道。

“我想你只是没察觉自己的孤独而已。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳似乎一边思索着一边随口接话，“或许是这样吧。”

“那你现在觉得好一些了吗？……仍然觉得孤独吗？”

“至少我刚才觉得很高兴，有种松了一口气的感觉。”

“刚才？”

“你拉我跑开那里的时候。”

阿周那终于松弛了到刚才为止仍然焦虑和紧张的心情。

“那不挺好的吗。”他露出笑容，甚至于眼泪都快掉了出来。

“你哭了？为什么？”迦尔纳敏锐的察觉到阿周那的语气变化。

“我没哭，是你搞错了。”阿周那强硬地否定道。

突然，迦尔纳摁下了电灯开关，鹅黄的灯光中，阿周那已经红了眼睛，脸上因为对方突如其来的举动而满是惊讶和嗔怒。

“原来如此，我也稍微觉得有些难过了。”迦尔纳盯着他的脸半分钟之后点了点头，这样说道。

“你这家伙……！”阿周那跳起来就要关灯，却因为迦尔纳接下来的话语愣在了半空中。

“这就是不再寂寞的感觉吗？和别人一起的感觉？”

“迦尔纳……”

娜娜此时安静的走过来，蹲在他们的脚边。阿周那重新捏住对方微凉的手掌，揽过迦尔纳的肩膀，指尖缠住柔软的发丝，吻上对方薄薄的嘴唇。

 

夜深人静，因为之前的谈话也没了什么气氛，阿周那拿着书坐在床上有些忧郁的听着卫生间内淋浴的水声，不由得寻思果然一会还是自己解决一下之类的乱七八糟的念头……

“要睡了吗？”迦尔纳在门口的声音打断了他的沉思，阿周那抬起头，对方身上裹了件白色的睡衣，腰带也没系，就那样荡在他细长的腿边。

阿周那按捺住自己又一瞬间的邪念。

“嗯，我要睡了。”他一边说着，合上了手里拿倒了的书（这时才发现），一边探身去关床头的台灯。尽管现在他们同居，但为了不打扰到对方的作息还是各自住在一个房间，尽管内心空虚，不过既然没了气氛就还是算了，阿周那也并不想勉强迦尔纳做些什么……

“不做吗？”

迦尔纳突如其来的话让阿周那伸出去的手僵在了半空。

“啊？”他尴尬的扬起嘴角。

然而对方则横起前臂到肩膀以上，就那样抵着门框，另一只手垂在身侧，原本是交叠的睡衣领口顿时散了开来，轻软的布料滑过他平坦的胸口和小腹，然后露出没有遮挡的……不可描述的部位。

“你，”阿周那顿时结巴起来，“内、内裤呢？”

迦尔纳疑惑的歪着头。

“试衣服的时候你就很想做了吧？”

“我是很想做啦。”阿周那捏了捏眉心，来自对方的这种过于即时的直球每次都搞得他晕头转向，“从下午开始，不，从见到你我就想了，但是刚刚也好歹经历了一些沉重的对话，我以为你已经不想了……”

他的声音越来越小，另一方面也是因为迦尔纳赤脚走进房间爬上床的缘故。

“说实话，最近我也开始越来越想你了。”阿周那说着，从垫高的枕头中抬起上半身和迦尔纳接吻。

“你也变了。”迦尔纳笑了。

他说完，直接坐在了盖着阿周那大腿的被子上，两手触摸对方的胸口和脖颈，对方的心跳很快，从他呼吸的频率和指尖的触感就能知道。阿周那凑近他，两人在爱抚之间交换了无数个潮湿的吻，在彼此的皮肤上摩擦着的指尖也渗出了汗液，与对方逐渐融合……

阿周那掀开被子一翻身和他交换了位置，迦尔纳的身体陷在柔软的床垫里，还带着些许水汽的发丝粘在他的脸上和床单上，阿周那用手指拨开它们，俯身在迦尔纳的脸上落下连续的亲吻，让他感到特别的瘙痒，在此前，无论和谁做，他都从未有过这样的感受，在遇到阿周那之后，似乎生活的周遭也连同一起发生了巨大的变化。

迦尔纳抬手摸到了阿周那的已经开始发热的欲望，他摸索着，用手掌包住柱体的表面，按照对方喜好的那样上下套弄，用拇指指肚摩挲已经开始淌出液体的小口时，阿周那的身体顿时绷紧了，他保持着亲吻迦尔纳的姿势捉住他不安分的手。

“我来。”对方喘着气的声音里带着沙哑的情欲，阿周那从床头柜的抽屉里掏出常备的润滑剂，迦尔纳的腿被他抬了起来，向胸口折起，而他本身也是这样配合着阿周那的动作，让已经开始收缩渴求的后庭暴露在对方的视野里。

似乎阿周那还在感慨只用一只手就能握住迦尔纳的大腿，视线在他的腿上上面停留了半秒——迦尔纳注意到他的欲望比之前更加肿胀——阿周那很快像是回过神一般拧开润滑剂的盖子，把透明的液体倒在掌心，确认它们并不是那样冰凉之后，将自己的手指插进了迦尔纳的褶皱之中。

被扩张时的感受总是熟悉又陌生，迦尔纳张着嘴换气，一边逐渐放松了肌肉，好让对方的手指轻而易举的没入软肉之中。阿周那感觉到甬道的变化，他又增加手指在迦尔纳的身体里搅动，这种感觉像是甜蜜的陷进，进入时被湿滑的肉壁层层包裹，一直指引他去往火热的最深处，想离开时却被紧紧的吸着，像是要榨干他的一切那样。

阿周那转着手腕，熟练地在迦尔纳的身体里摸索，很快他的指尖摸到了那靠近外侧的敏感点，狭窄的穴口顿时缩紧，迦尔纳抓着他空着的那只手腕，而阿周那却全力的手指刺激着那里，直到迦尔纳很快眼神迷离，发出他熟悉的喘息。阿周那俯身将他也同样变硬的欲望含进嘴里，被吮吸着前端，外加后方几次用力冲击之后迦尔纳绷紧了身体，浓稠的液体喷进了阿周那的口腔和喉咙。

高潮总是让人很快感受到朦胧的漂浮。迦尔纳躺在床上喘气，已经变温了的润滑剂因为刚才阿周那的摆弄而从后庭沿着臀缝向下流淌，“啪嗒啪嗒”地落在深褐色的床铺上。

阿周那这时分开他的双腿，将自己已经变得相当有质量的东西顶了进去。

“唔……哈啊……”

迦尔纳抓着床单和被甩到一边的被子，几乎是直接看到那根又长又硬的东西被轻而易举的被吞入他的身体，内部被滚烫的皮肤撑开，让他有种要被填满的错觉。阿周那将他的手抬到上面去，十指和他交叉，迦尔纳用自己的臀部紧贴着阿周那有一层薄汉的小腹，双腿缠在他的腰上，对方察觉了他邀请的含义，便挺腰在他的身体里冲撞。

瘙痒的快感从摩擦中孕育，或许是因为有一段时间没有做的缘故，身体比平时更加敏感，迦尔纳品尝着对方跳动着的脉搏和滚烫的温度，深入时外侧皮肤承受的拍击令人目眩，拔出时他的身体也随之下滑，床垫的晃动摩擦着脊背和后脖颈上所有敏感的地带。阿周那的手十分用力，以至于迦尔纳感受到了那些并不锐利的疼痛，他在恍惚的光芒中也抓紧了那双潮湿的手，身体从腹部开始逐渐酥麻，被两人混合的温度逐渐融化。

迦尔纳感到呼吸困难，他张开干涸了的嘴唇，却很快被另一个同样干涸的嘴唇堵住，窒息感加重了大脑中漂浮着的快感，像是跳绳时不断落下的绳子那般，他在近乎毁灭的快乐中跳跃着，直到绳子被卡在了脚下，迦尔纳发出了高昂的声音，白色的液体再度坠落，浇在他起伏的腹部和胸口。阿周那抓住了他的脚踝，将它们向下压去，他倒吸了一口气，在迦尔纳在后腰悬空的情况下射进了他的内部。

“哈啊……哈啊，哈啊……”

他们保持着高潮时的姿势喘息了半分钟，阿周那松手时，迦尔纳的脚踝已经染上了红色，反而显得比之前更加色气，抓挠着阿周那的神经。

迦尔纳用手撑着床铺直起身来，白色的液体顺着他的动作向着他张开的腿根滑落，他把小腿改成向外翻折的姿势，仅仅伸出了手就把阿周那推回了床上。

这回他们改变了位置，迦尔纳撑着阿周那的腿在他的身上扭腰，润滑剂吐着泡从他们的结合处流出来，浸湿了阿周那的大腿，抽插时咕嘟咕嘟的声音搞得他心潮澎湃，趁着那里还保持着硬度和质量，阿周那握住了迦尔纳凸起的髋骨，一边加速对方的速度，一边自己也配合着挺腰。

骑乘又和正面的感触完全不同，坐下时的那种没入感和躺着有很大区别，连同大腿内侧的柔软皮肤也被摩擦，全身都像是要被麻痹了一般。在迦尔纳在身上喘息的时候阿周那坐起身来，他抱住对方瘦弱的身体，用牙齿啃噬迦尔纳的锁骨，在白色的皮肤上留下自己的吻痕，他保持着让对方几乎就要散架的冲撞，一只手环在迦尔纳的腰上，另一只手则在他的尾椎骨上划圈。

“嗯，啊？！”

迦尔纳的身体立刻绷紧了，涎水从他的嘴角落下，很快他又咬紧了牙齿，眼泪从湿润的双瞳中落下，阿周那像是野兽在他的身体里乱窜，所有的发音被重力落体时的反作用力所打散，胸前的乳头肿胀得生疼，阿周那伸出舌头舔舐着它们，在尾椎骨上活动的手指没有因此停止，而是挠得他几乎瘫软。

“嗯，唔，哈啊，嗯啊……”

“迦尔纳……哈啊……”

高潮像是骤雨那般，在急剧的令人头皮发麻的快感中突然降临，将毫无防备却又已有预料的他们淋了个湿透。迦尔纳折在两侧的双腿顿时张大了角度，身体本能的向下沉去，迫使他将阿周那的欲望吞的更深，失去了力气的上半身向后仰去，被阿周那环在腰上的手臂紧紧抱住，身体内侧滚烫的肉棒紧贴着敏感点射出了液体，颤栗的快感甚至让迦尔纳呜咽着掉出了眼泪。

“阿周……”他一边用打滑的指尖寻找阿周那，一边用沙哑的声音呼唤道。

“……我还想要你。”阿周那带着强烈渴求的气音打断了迦尔纳的声音，迦尔纳感到眼前的景色迅速变化，他们回到之前的体位，头发已经被汗水濡湿的阿周那俯下身用舌头舔掉他皮肤上留下的精液的痕迹。

“不要……阿周那……住手。”迦尔纳感到难耐的瘙痒，他的身体跳动着，本能的躲开阿周那的舌尖，却很快被对方的手摁在原地动弹不得。被舔舐的小腹很快浮起甜蜜的疼痛，他的那里再次变硬，有了蓄势待发的味道。

阿周那拨开迦尔纳挥舞着的手臂，吻了吻他的指尖，他分开他的大腿，搭在自己的腿上，然后身体向前，将自己的欲望再度插入了湿滑的入口。

“啊……”

迦尔纳因为后穴再次被入侵的感触而向后仰去，他半睁着已经迷离的眼睛，抬起手臂环住阿周那的脖子，两人交换了数个炙热缺氧的吻。阿周那将他的手臂交叉着在小腹上方拉住，这让迦尔纳一时之间无处可逃，紧接而来的是阿周那再次热情的索求，身体深处像是要被贯穿那般，然而甬道却贪婪地享受着这种被连同角落都被填满的充实感，他的理性被融化，在须臾的疯狂中浮游，加速的心跳似乎就要和感受到的凸起的血管传来的脉动合为一体，就算是这样的事也让他感到了令人指尖都发麻的快乐。

握紧的拳头让指甲都埋进了掌心的皮肤，疼痛让一瞬间像是突然浮上云朵的腰肢变得更加真实，迦尔纳的双腿紧紧夹着阿周那的身体，而对方则全力的向他的深处突进，透明的汗水骤然滴落在变红硬挺的乳尖上，向后仰去的迦尔纳张着嘴抖了两下却没有发出声音，稍微变稀了的液体从他的下腹喷了出来，落在两个人的身上。

 

结果是两个人互相抱着彼此在第二天早晨醒来，甚至于阿周那由于晨勃而变硬的器官还在迦尔纳身体里。

“已经早上了啊……”阿周那抱着他闷在被子里说道。

“要起吗？”迦尔纳的声音听上去有些沙哑。

“我还想继续。”

“阿周……唔……”迦尔纳想说些什么，结果通通让阿周那的吻堵了回去。对方在被子里迅速的爬到他身上并且开始动手动脚，“嘶……哈啊……不要碰……啊？！”

“可以吗？”阿周那在他的耳边用气音问道。

“适可而止……”

“我知道了。”他让迦尔纳侧身躺在床上，抬起他一侧因为昨夜的激烈而留下了痕迹的大腿，将已经变硬了的欲望再次没入滚烫的甬道。

“啊……”迦尔纳的声音听上去比昨夜更加柔软，像是空气中漂浮着的烟雾，勾引着阿周那的情欲。

房间里响起比之前更加淫靡的水声，以及肉体内部被填满、搅动的声响，趴在床上抓着床单，用后庭含着阿周那的迦尔纳最后几乎是带着哭腔一边颤抖一边吐出了精液。

至于中午做饭时又情到深处做了几次是后话，晚上迦尔纳出门时阿周那还有些恋恋不舍的帮他提着包一路送到了店里，两人在昏暗的街道中吻了几次，阿周那才终于肯放开了手臂。

他目送迦尔纳的身影消失在酒吧的后门，自己则缓慢的回到家，偌大的公寓房间已经和两年前完全不同，不再是彼时那副冷清的模样，白色长毛猫娜娜在玄关喵喵叫着迎接他的到来，当阿周那来到客厅时，窗台上放着两三盆绿色的植物，桌上还有盛了麦茶的马克杯，厨房水槽上洗干净的碗碟正滴着水。

究竟是他被改变，还是他们互相改变了呢？

这个答案或许已经显而易见，又或许仍然尚未知晓，阿周那抚摸着增添了不少物什的桌面，他打开明亮的灯光，拿过墙角充满电的吸尘器打扫起卫生来。

 

 

 END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇真是符合我性癖，腿肉割得很开心，颤抖吐出精液什么的，边写边用幻肢社保了呢（不是  
> 感谢观看，如果有感言的话欢迎评论  
> 如果是踩到雷点的话请见谅，主要针对个人性癖搞的


End file.
